


My Favorite Fruit

by abusemesoftly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship to Love, Getting Together, Hair Kink, Hickies, Hips, Is that a thing, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rutting, biting king, blowing raspberries, connfession, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga if you squint as well, hip kink?, i don't know guys, love connfession, not much, puling hair, pulling hair kink, raspberries, some smut, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama if you squint, you'll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: A harmless example of an innocent act turns both boys into a mess. With messy hearts and sharp teeth they fall into something much less innocent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys!! So, I decided that I was going to take a break before I try to finish my most recent kinktober thing, yes I am aware that it is march, but I need to finish it! I saw this picture somewhere, and it was so adorable, so I decided to make it into a prompt! This is also my first Haikyuu writing, so let me know what you guys think please, that being said: Let’s get started!

Practice had been hard, but nothing seemed to really get to the two first year’s. Their endless energy was inspiring, and bizarre to the older students. When Suga had finally said that enough was enough they all went about cleaning the gym like usual. The third years went over the strategies, and talked with the Coach and manager about what they needed to work on, while The second years organized clean up, putting the net away while Hinata and Kageyama were in charge of gathering the balls. It was their favorite because they liked to get some extra practices in while putting the balls up.

“Alright, looks good guys, let’s go change!” Asahi yelled and waved the team to the door as they went and got changed.

“Bet I can beat you there!” Hinata said and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“My legs are longer dumbass you will never beat me!” He said but they were both already running past their friends to the room.

“Do they ever run out of energy?” Yamaguchi asked looking almost worried. Tsuuki just shrugged and decided that he really couldn’t care less. He was much more interested in getting change and going to the new diner place that had opened across town that they had a reservation at.

“Boys be careful!” Suga called again being worried as always. They didn’t listen and from the bottom of the stairs you could hear a loud noise coming from most likely a crash caused by the two.

“Hinata! Kageyama!” Dachi yelled and they froze. He had his captain voice on and it was scary!

“You guys can’t keep being reckless like this! You have basically destroyed the change room! Stay behind and clean it up. I mean it, and be more careful next time.” He said and then grabbed his bag, stepping over a knocked over bench and growling as he stepped on someone’s shirt. Suga just gave them a ‘you know better’ look and followed Dachi to calm him down.

“Look what you did Bakeyama!!!” Hinata called sulking at the idea of wasting anymore time not headed to the house. It was a Friday and they were going to spend the night at Kage’s house while his father was out of town on business.

“It was your fault for pushing me cheater!” He yelled back and continued to argue as everyone ignored them, getting changed and saying goodbye’s.

After half an hour of cleaning the club room and making sure it looked great, just to prove to their captain that they could behave they finally headed home and Hinata was bouncing all over the place telling a story about his sister.

“And so I couldn’t let her get away with saying that! So I decided that a raspberry would be a good punishment, she loves them so much, but hates them at the same time!” He said laughing as he moved his arms around being dramatic as usual.

Tobio was confused.

“Why would you give her fruit as punishment?” He asked pulling his keys out and opening the door, stepping inside to take his shoes off as he set his bag down. He almost called out to his dad because any other day, he would be home in the kitchen cooking dinner in his rolled-up sleeves and work pants.

“What? No not the fruit stupid, the…the…” He froze, one shoe off, one hand against the wall. He didn’t know what to call it. “The thing!” He said trying to explain. Surely Kage would know what he meant.

“That’s all a raspberry is dumbass!” He called going to his room, forgoing the kitchen to just order pizza later with the money his dad left for him. Hinata dropped his bag and quickly followed his friend to a room he considered a second bedroom considering how much time they spent together at each other’s houses. They both flopped on the bed, Tobio moving farther away to the inside part closer to the wall to avoiding being in such close to the red head.

It wasn’t that he liked him because that was stupid and for little kids, he just felt weird when they touched to much, which was normal. Regular people don’t hang off of each other like Hinata liked to do. He wouldn’t call them butterflies because that was for girls, but he figured moths would be a good second choice, but that sounded gross. He had been having this debate with himself for a few months now in his head, so he decided the best way to avoid it was to just not get to close.

Hinata however, had decided that the best way to combat the similar feelings he had toward his friend was to do the exact opposite of that. He wanted to find out what exactly made him feel like that, if it went away if he touched him more, if he was closer, what would happen, and the like. Which was why he had chosen to roll over on top of Kageyama, putting his hands on either side of his head and his knee’s resting on either side of his stomach.

“I’ll just show you! It’s okay!!!” He said smiling big and before Tobio could react Hinata had moved down him and riked his shirt up and blew a giant raspberry on his flat stomach. Ignoring the dark red blush that crept up his neck and seemed to take permanent resident on his cheeks, he kept doing it because Kageyama started laughing immediately. He was taken back by the movement, and caught off guard because he hardly ever lets someone touch his stomach because of how sensitive it is anyway, but the feeling of his lips moving at hyper speed and the sound it made sent him back years in his memory, remembering being a small child and having his father do it to him as well. It was a fun moment between the two boys, innocent almost.

That lasted about two seconds, Hinata moving to do it more around different areas of the skin he had exposed. Kageyama froze before going back to laughing as he felt Hinata move around, but he was getting dangerously close to…

“Stop!” He said not able to hold back the laugh but needing the tell him to cut it out before he hit the one spot he didn’t want to.

If anyone knew anything about Hinata Shouyou it was that he did not take being told what to do very kindly. So, as the command left his friend’s lips it was ignored. Moving to the side he blew a raspberry over the top of bone, Kage’s hip if he were to guess, from the placement. It was starting to form a slight dip, where there was a V shape forming from all of the actual exercising that he was doing for club.

Kageyama grabbed for Hinata’s head with both hands quickly. Not there. It was all he could think as he pulled away.

“I said stop!” He said not laughing anymore. He was desperate almost, out of breath from the uncontrollable laughter just a moment ago, it was nothing compared to the punch to the gut that came with what happened next.

Hinata moaned. Loud, and long, letting his eyes fall closed, seemingly from having his hair pulled. Kageyama didn’t dare move as he swore his heart stopped beating for a good five seconds. Surely that was a medical nightmare but he couldn’t care less. He had just heard the most amazing, awfully erotic noise he had ever come across.

Hinata’s eyes finally snapped open and he covered his mouth as he pulled away, actually falling off the foot of the bed and moving farther away until he hit the wall.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that Yama! I don’t know what that was, please pretend that didn’t happen!” He all but screamed into his hands, which were now coving his face. The color from his hair seemed to have moved down to his skin and Tobio hadn’t moved an inch.

“Did you just…moan?” He asked, not daring to make fun of him at the moment, later for sure, but right now he had to be sure he had heard what he thought he had.

“I don’t know! I didn’t mean to it just came out! It happens!” He said looking around, like he was ready to cry and that set off all sort of alarms in Kageyama he didn’t realize he had. He shot up and moved off the bed sitting against it, in front of his friend who was curled up in a ball.

“It’s okay, I was just making sure that’s what it was…I guess it does happen…I’m sorry for making you do that though…” He said rubbing his neck. Was that something you apologized for? They don’t exactly cover this in school.

“You don’t have to apologize, I didn’t think it would happen! You didn’t have to p-pull my hair though Bakeyama!” He said hissing at him as he stuttered over the word.

So it had been him that made him make that noise. He was suddenly filled with the urge to make him make that noise again.

“Why did you anyway? Did you hate it that much? You seemed like you were having fun!” Hinata said, confused as to why he had even pushed him off to begin with.

“You were…I…it…” How was he supposed to say that he was pushing his lips against one of his biggest hot spots. Especially after what had just happened with Hinata.

“No it was fun, I hadn’t done that sense I was a kid.” He said trying to skip over the part where he had nearly made a similar noise.

“Then why did you stop it?” He said sounding hurt. Tobio would always wonder how the boy could switch emotions so quickly.

“Because I don’t like people touching my hips.” He said blushing bright red as he turned his face, hoping it wouldn’t be as noticeable, or at least be able to pass it off as embarrassed by the situation.

“Oh! You mean you like it! See! You can’t laugh at me if you were feeling the same way!” Hinata shouted and moved to push at Tobio’s shoulder. They were both arguing about back to normal now before somehow they ended up side to side now, against the foot of the bed, faces oddly close.

“Hinata…have you ever liked someone that gave you…ya know…like butterflies in your heart?” He said struggling with finding the right metaphor, hoping the smaller boy would understand.

“Yes, it sucks.” He said looking back down.

“Why? It’s supposed to be fun right? To feel excited and electric every time you are with them?” He said speaking freely for the first time ever about how he felt around the spiker.

“I’m sure it would be, but how am I supposed to get someone to like me!” He said throwing his hands up in defeat and letting his head fall back against the bed.

Now was his chance, he could take it, and risk losing his best, and honestly probably only real friend in years, or he could make Hinata moan again. He figured the risk was worth the reward should he get it.

He chewed his lips for a moment and leaned in closer than before, and kissed a spot on his neck that he had been eyeing for weeks now. A small freckle right under his jaw that connected it to the long line of his neck. He felt as much as heard the small gasp.

“You could just do that…” He said quietly answering his question.

“Ka-kage….do it again please…?” He asked nervously, unsure if he was reading the situation right but he wanted to feel his lips against his neck again. One more time, that’s all he needed to die happy he was sure.

Without a second thought Kageyama had pulled Hinata close and started kissing at his neck, bigger marks, teeth grazing the skin. Finally, he settled over the freckle and attached himself and started sucking, hoping to god he was doing this right. He hadn’t ever done this on anyone, and reading about it only gave you so much help. He figured he had, when Hinata made that noise again, not as loud, and not nearly as strangled but calm, like he had done it happily. Not involuntarily, but honestly because he felt so good. That made Kageyama make a similar noise into his skin and he pulled back as he looked in the eyes of his friend.

“Kage…” Hinata said softly panting as he spoke he moved and rocked his hips hoping to rock against his friend’s,

“Fuck.” He muttered and let his own head fall back as Hinata moved his hips again rocking their clothed cock’s against one another. When he had had enough of that the shorter boy moved and got off his lap, pulling Kageyama by his hips down farther onto the floor, pushing his shirt up again, this time forgoing the funny movement, to start leaving his own marks over his friend’s hips. He hadn’t ever felt like this, hadn’t had someone else ever pay so much attention to his hips and the area around them and it was almost over whelming for the setter.

“Hinata…” He said softly as the other boy moved his arm to be able to slide a hand down his pants and over his boxers as he continued to leave dark bruises around his waistband.

“Hin…hi-Shouyou!” He called out as he came in his shorts, it was all so good, and he had never been touched like that before so it didn’t surprise him that he had come in his pants. Hinata just gasped and moved back into his lap and grabbed Tobio’s arms and put them around him.

“Yama…touch me please…” He said and started rocking against his leg this time, being considerate of making his friend over sensitive. Kage moved to put on hand on his ass over his pants, and the other slid it’s way up until it was settled in his hair and he pulled on it hard as he moved to start kissing and biting at his neck again, something Hinata seemed to love. If the flow of noises he was making meant anything.

“Ah, yama right there…pull it again please…’ He whimpered and sounded broken and if that was the hottest thing the taller boy had ever heard. He obliged happily as he pulled hard and sharp as he pulled back to watch his friend’s face twist up, and his mouth fall slack as he came, silently he should add, which was far different to how loud he had been the whole time leading up to it. As they finally settled down Kageyama realized he had yet to actually kiss the boy on his lips. Moving them to a more comfortable position he leaned forward and kissed him softly, unlike how they had been a moment ago.

“I think I like you Hinata..”

“I like you too, idiot.” He said smiling as he chewed his lip looking at him through the hair that had fallen in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, tell me what you think, it was my first fic for the Haikyuu fandom, so if you guys like it I might right more, I basically ship the entire team with someone, and hardcore like tanaka is my bae and I always pair him with the older manager soooo yeah lol. If you guys liked it you are welcome to check out my other writing, though, like I said, none of it is Haikyuu just yet, but you can leave prompts or requests here or on my tumblr! @iwantyourbloodonmylips Let me know!!!


End file.
